A virtual world is a computer-based simulated environment. The environment may resemble the real world, with real world rules such as gravity, topography, and locomotion; and with social and economic interactions between characters. Users may be represented as avatars, two or three-dimensional graphical representations. Many virtual worlds allow for multiple users and provide for communications between the users. Virtual worlds may be used for massively multiple online role-playing games, for social or business networking, or for participation in imaginary social universes.
A participant in a virtual world may have information obtained from outside the virtual world environment that would be useful in the environment. The user may, for example, hold contact information in Outlook Express that could be useful for contacting a friend from inside the virtual world. Similarly, a participant in a social networking virtual world may have links or RSS feeds available on a web browser but outside the virtual world environment. Without any automatic translation and synchronization between the non-virtual world and virtual world, either data will not be available or a user would have to constantly move in and out of the virtual world to duplicate the information inside the virtual world. For example, a Second Life participant may enter contact information about another Second Life participant into an Outlook Express address book. The contact information may include telephone numbers, address and a Second Life avatar name. The participant may then enter the Second Life virtual world to interact with other virtual world avatars. In the current art, to communicate with the other participant, the participant may have to enter Outlook Express to view the address book. Accessing the address book may require logging out of the virtual world, using a different computer, or using a different screen. The participant may then write down the avatar name for the new contact, and re-enter the virtual world before virtual world collaboration can take place. Under current methods, a user confronts the problem of having to constantly move between the virtual and non-virtual world to update the virtual world.